User blog:Dark Seeker Kotsu/The hardworking employees of your new Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!
And by hardworking, I mean me. Literally no one else knows how to do their job. I left everyone to their own devices. What you see below is what actually happened when I tried to start a FNAF restaurant in Sims 3. Let's just say that almost nobody was doing the jobs I'd asked of them. We'll start this off with Amir and Conner. Not only is Conner not at the prize table and in the security guard office, but he's not even working as a security guard! He's using our computer to play chess while Amir is (for some odd reason) staring ominously down the dark hallway at him. And Conner doesn't even notice. Or care. Too absorbed in that chess game. Amir, what the hell are you doing over there? You're supposed to be our chef. . If you thought the alleged relationship between Conner and Ian is at a high point, you're probably right. But seeing this when I searched for them in freeze-frame isn't helping. Instead of serving as an escort, Ian decided to pull Conner away from the prize table to race him up the rock-climbing wall as patrons watched in awe. Ian sadly lost the challenge. Worth skiving off work for though, am I right? . . I decided then to check in on LT and I, since everyone else had gone accounted for at this point. Surprisingly, my FNAF security guard self took his appointed job to heart and was actually comforting this sad little kid (who was sad because last time I played his family, I intentionally drowned his brother, who was becoming a hassle). I then find that Ted made friends with this little kid. Do you even know what that means? So far, I am a better murderer than the Purple Guy. The kids are beginning to trust me! :o . Per the caption of this next photo, LT was indeed found shooting basketball hoops a few feet away from an upset and crying kid. He'd literally been there, just enjoying his game as some little kid cried his eyes out like, five feet away until my security guard alter-ego showed up. Meanwhile, I continue to arouse my own suspicion as me and this random little kid proceed to make funny faces at each other, while the real murderer of the joint is in the back, washing dishes. When I next checked on everyone, I found that Amir had literally stopped in the middle of cooking to take a bathroom break. There's some little kids running by - in spite of poor work ethic, the restaurant is starting to fill up and the pizza's on the way! At this point, I'm beginning to really think my alter ego is the murderer. In spite of the four or so kids that have shown up on the lot for some fun, I'm still with this little brat, who seems to lapse back into his depression. Naturally, I appear to be exploiting this. Yep, I'm probably the murderer. Meanwhile, in the process of cooking, Amir nearly kills the Phone Guy (I don't know what he looks like, so I just made an average looking dude out of a custom sim). Not only is the Phone Guy not working in the office like I'd hoped, but he appears to not be in uniform and washing dishes. To be fair, Amir somehow abandoned his uniform, too. The little kid finally decided to fuck off for a bit and play with some other kids, so I next located myself for a freeze-frame talking to Ian, who was a bit bummed about losing the rock-wall climbing race to Conner. Naturally, myself and Ian hit it off pretty well. I've noticed that even though I made their builds similar in CAS, I somehow look a bit bulkier. I think it's because of the "cop suit", because back when I was wearing normal clothes, I looked smaller. . . In spite of most of the employees goofing off, business is BOOMING tonight! Even though this screenshot really doesn't depict it well (this was the greatest concentration of brats in one area, as they scattered to other points of interest in the restaurant). The place is really beginning to fill up. I had to spawn a pizza guy because Amir's special dish was taking far too long, what with all the little kids that began to arrive. . Naturally, the sheer amount of kids arriving is beginning to unnerve LT and I, or at least I assume. LT stopped shooting hoops long enough for me to catch my alter-ego and his having an impromptu meeting, where I look very concerned and LT looks very...unconcerned. . . . . . At this point I took a bathroom break and immediately froze the frame, only to discover (unsurprisingly) another man in my embrace! For some reason, I found my alter ego and the Phone Guy, of all people, hugging it out near the toddler room (currently unused because no one thought to bring their toddlers to this place). I have no earthly idea what caused the hug or why, but they both look really into it. This can't be a good sign. // / // Finally, because there were no animatronics to play the instruments on stage, LT (on guitar) ended up starting a jam session that Ian (drums) and I (keyboard) joined! Basically everyone was slacking off by this point and for some reason, the little kid I comforted from earlier had the gall to stand on stage, staring me down as I played the keyboard. I nearly forgot this picture, by the way, which is of the kid and myself shortly before the kid ran off with new buddies (for a few minutes, at least). Honestly, this one is my favorite. Mostly because of the heartwarming look Amir is giving in the background as he carries out his special dish (burned, even though he has the natural chef trait o.O) for the masses to toss into the nearest garbage can. Category:Blog posts